I Don't See a Halo
by AgentPersephone
Summary: X3 spoilers. Fathers are meant to protect, encourage and nurture their children's gifts, right? Even if their gift happens to be a pair of sixteen foot wings...AngelOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey, this is just a little X-Men fluff with Angel/OC. I'm kinda filling in the gaps from the movie as I like Angel as a character and can see potential! And any excuse for a fluffly romance fic really!

Yup, don't own a thing. It all belongs to Marvel and great big Hollywood bosses. I'm just a fan that isn't making money from this, just making time pass instead!

**I Don't See a Halo...**

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry Dad. I'm so sorry."

Warren looked at his father as his sobs echoed around the bathroom. The bloody feathers and tissues lay scattered at his feet and the pain was almost unbearable. The look on his father's face said it all. Disappointment. Disgust. Disowned.

His father sighed heavily as if it was his burden instead of his young, misunderstood son's. "Clean this up Warren. Now."

Warren stifled another sob as his father turned his back on him and left. Warren bent and tried to scoop the feathers up in one go as if touching them would provoke regrowth. They were soft and light in his cupped hands and it was Warren's turn to feel ashamed, not at himself but what he had done to his gift.

Warren dumped the mess into the bathroom bin and looked at himself in the mirror, at his twelve year old body. He turned to see his bloody stumps and felt his stomach turn. He had failed himself, not his father.

All his young life he had been made to feel disgusting and unworthy, a severe disappointment to his family and to himself. Warren just longed to fit in and to not get attention anymore, especially for something he could not help despite his efforts.

Warren braced himself on the wash basin and screwed up his eyes tight, wishing for something else - a better life, an easier life. If he had wings like an Angel then why was God punishing him? Why didn't God answer his prayers?

He banged his fist down and glared up at his reflection, ready to smash the glass in the mirror.

"Warren? Your Dad said…Oh my God Warren! What have you done?"

Warren glanced suddenly at the doorway to see his childhood friend staring in horror at him.

"Evey, no! Don't look at me!" Warren yelled, feeling his tears coming back and struggling to push himself back against the wall of his bathroom so she couldn't see his deformity.

"Warren," Evey sighed sadly. "Why would you do this to yourself? You are beautiful."

Warren looked at her, his bottom lip quivering as she advanced toward him, stepping over discarded feathers as she went. She reached out her hand and laid it on his shoulder so she could ease his body from the wall.

"Oh Warren," She sighed again as the full sight of his damage became apparent.

"Please, don't touch me," Warren begged, his voice quivering. "They're disgusting. I'm ashamed you've seen me, what I really am. Please Evey, no."

Evangeline ignored him as she placed her hands over his stumps. She felt her energy pour into the back of her best friend and the newly sprouted feathers of his wings tickled her fingers before they inched down Warren's back once more until they reached his waist.

Warren turned to face his friend when he heard her give an audible sigh of exhaustion. His eyes were wide and penetrating as he looked hard at her.

"Evey, you? You…too?"

Evangeline met his eyes with her own and nodded slowly, unsure how he was going to react.

"Me too Warren, me too. Listen to me now, what we have, it's special. It's a gift that we can use to help people. Your wings are the most beautiful thing I've seen Warren so don't let anyone tell you different," She breathed, holding the tops of his arms hard.

"But, how long have you known? Your parents, what do they say?" Warren stammered.

"I think I've always known. My mum and dad, they don't know yet. It's something I can hide from them, unlike those things," Evey laughed, pointing at his wings. "Can I touch them?"

"You want to touch them?" Warren asked, taken aback. No-one had ever expressed interest in his gift, let alone wish to actually put their hands near them.

"Yeah. Are they soft?" Evey asked, still waiting for her friend's reply.

"Kinda," Warren shrugged. "Go ahead and touch if you really want to."

Evey stretched out her hand and cautiously ran her finger tips down the length of Warren's right wing. They were soft as silk and as light as air.

"Amazing," Evey exclaimed, now keeping her hands to herself. "You're like an Angel."

Warren scoffed bitterly.

"No, you are!" Evey argued, giving him a little shove.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Warren asked nervously.

"Are you going to tell anyone about me?" Evangeline asked seriously.

"No."

"Then neither am I. Secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Evey," Warren replied, grateful for his friend. They had been friends for years and he had no idea she was one, just like him. It was comforting.

"Just don't hack them off again, that was gross," Evangeline warned. "Do you wanna go play outside then?"

"Sure," Warren replied, picking up his t-shirt from the floor to sheath his wings. This time though, he did it because he wanted to instead of because he had to.


	2. Even Angels Have Their Demons

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed, very kind! This is indeed going to be a full length fic where I'm just bridging the gaps in the movie. And oooh, what happened at the end of X3? I didn't stay but most of the cinema did and I wondered why!

**Chapter One - Even Angels Have Their Demons.**

"Welcome back home, son."

Warren felt himself being embraced by his father in the lobby of their grand home but ignored his father's flinch as he touched Warren's wings that were harnessed under his coat.

"Hi Dad," Warren said, giving him a small smile as his father released his hold and stood back from his son to survey him.

"I've got great news Warren. We're developing a cure for all mutants and I've signed you up to have the first injection. We'll finally be free of this mess!"

Warren looked at his father and doubted he'd ever been this happy in his life. The man was practically jumping on the spot with excitement. Warren swallowed down his words with a bitter taste of resentment.

"We'll be free? It's not you that has wings, it's me. Me. I'm the one who has to live with them day and night, I'm the one who takes the brunt of everyone's prejudice and it's my choice when and if I have this so called cure!"

Warren was breathing heavily in anger as he glared at his father who was staring back at his young son in disbelief.

"You will do as I say," Warren senior commanded loudly. "This is my chance to rid my family of the shame you brought. How can you be so selfish?"

"Me?" Warren spluttered, his rage beginning to colour his neck. "I'm selfish? You're the one who wants this but has anyone ever stopped to ask me how I feel? How do you think it feels being different to everyone else? How do you think I feel when you constantly tell me how much of a disappointment I am to you or how I shame my family huh Dad? The first thing you say to me after coming home from boarding school is that you've got a cure!"

"Warren," His father began dangerously. "You don't even know the beginning of suffering. Now get to your room and I don't want to see you again until dinner."

"Dad, I'm twenty one years old…" Warren began but his father cut him off.

"Get to your room NOW!" He yelled before turning away from him and muttering "While you still have one."

Warren set his jaw and picked up his bags from the polished marble floor. He glared at his father as he stormed past him and made for the staircase, trying to pound his feet as hard as he possibly could on the solid flooring.

When he reached his room, he kicked open the door and hurled his bags through before following. He kicked the door shut roughly, making one of the panels splinter and crack but he didn't care. Instead, he threw himself face down on his bed and tried to control himself.

He pounded his fists on the soft mattress and kicked his feet until his muscles ached but it still didn't change anything. The truth remained the same.

Warren rolled onto his back, feeling his powerful wings cradling his body. How would it feel not to have them there? Would he be relived or not if he finally gave into his father and purged his body of his gift? At least that way he'd finally be accepted but was that really right for him?

Warren sighed angrily and felt tears burning his eyes. He brushed them away angrily and cursed himself for being weak on top of everything else.

"God!" Warren shouted angrily and pounded his bed once more with a powerful fist. The bed springs creaked nervously. "God Damnit!"

"Bad time?" Evey asked from the door, her fist raised as if she was about to knock. Warren swung his gaze to where she stood and realised he hadn't shut the door properly.

"Why do you always turn up after an argument?" Warren asked, pushing himself off his bed and making his way to his friend.

"Call it instinct or something," Evey replied coolly as she was embraced by Warren briefly. "Your Dad told me you were in a strop."

"Naturally," Warren said bitterly. "You look different Evangeline."

"That's because you haven't seen me for, what? Nearly a year? I love how you kept in touch Warren," Evey said, rolling her brown eyes at him. Warren blushed, he kept forgetting to write back to Evey from school.

"Sorry Evey, busy you know?" Warren said, trying to excuse himself. He eased off his heavy jacket and Evey noticed how his wings were straining under his t-shirt.

"You shouldn't strap them up, it's bad for your health," Evey chastised, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah? Well so is being told you're a freak everyday of your life. I have no choice and you know it," Warren shot back, walking away from his old friend to sit back on his bed.

"Why did your Dad ask me to try and talk you into a cure? What cure?" Evey asked seriously, looking at Warren hard.

"Dad, they've found a cure for the mutant disorder. He's already signed me up for it," Warren admitted, closing his eyes.

"You're not going through with it are you? Don't you dare Warren! Don't you dare give in to them!" Evey exploded as she shut the door tight. "I'll never speak to you again if you do!"

"Not doing a very good of talking me into it are you?" Warren said, stifling a small smile. "I'm not sure yet."

"I can't believe my ears!" Evey sighed, flopping down next to him. "You'd be human, just like Daddy wants."

"Evangeline, for Christ sake!" Warren exploded suddenly. "I get this from everyone and I don't need it from you! You're just as bad as my father! It's my choice Evey, mine and mine alone. You have no idea what I've been through, none."

Evey looked at her friend, the hurt clear on her face. She surveyed him slowly, looking from his watery blue eyes to his sad mouth and felt a deep pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry Warren," She muttered, looking down into her lap. "It's your choice but I won't be waiting behind you for mine, know that. We have gifts and it's impolite to give them back."

Warren grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly for reassurance and to say apology accepted but not needed. Just the touch of Evey's hand made Warren feel instantly better about the situation.

"I'm sorry about everything, I didn't mean to shout at you," He said quietly, picking at his duvet. "Friends?"

"I guess," Evey replied with a smile. "So what're you going to do now you've graduated?"

"Don't know. Work for Dad? Be a rich playboy for a while maybe?" Warren shrugged, letting his grin reach his eyes. Evey scoffed loudly at his last comment.

"How about you do something helpful? With your wings Warren, you could be a fireman or a cop or anything like that. You could really help people with your gift," Evey urged, taking his hand in both of hers and looking straight at him.

"Evey, no," Warren said at once, horrified at the thought. "My Dad would never let me plus, all that attention. I'm not some super hero."

"Haven't you heard of that mutant academy? They train mutants to be the best of their ability and to fight against evil and stuff," Evey explained. Warren rolled his eyes. "They call them the X-Men."

"Please," He said arrogantly. "I'm not going to become some crime fighting comic book hero, leave to the real cops."

"I'm using my gift to help others and I'm not parading around like a comic book vixen, am I?" Evey argued hotly. "You've got serious issues."

"Evangeline, why are you a vet and not a doctor?" Warren asked her tightly, staring right into her eyes. "Why is that? Maybe because certain humans don't want to be touched by a mutant?"

"All I want is to help," Evey said forcefully and threw Warren's hand from her own roughly. "I'm so glad you're back," She added sarcastically before getting up and striding over to his bedroom door. Evey wrenched it open and threw herself through it before slamming very hard behind her, causing the already damaged panels to completely crack open so all Warren could do was watch the disappearing form of his best friend disappearing down the long hall.

Warren sighed angrily and rubbed his face in a bid to refresh himself. He'd been back twenty minutes and he'd already managed to piss off his father and Evey. It was as if he'd never been gone.


	3. Everytime I Try to Fly, I Fall

**A/N: **Hi guys. Well a pretty long chapter today by my standards with some swearing toward the end so anyone who shouldn't be reading this had better not finish this chapter. Note that I really can't remember the exact dialogue when Warren is about to recieve his jab but I've got the gist I think. I know this chapter gets slightly sickly but trust me, it's temporary. Don't hate Evey just yet! Thanks for all reviews also - more are welcome! I know how many hits my story has hadso come on! Tell me what you think!

**Chapter Two - Everytime I Try to Fly, I Fall.**

Evangeline hadn't spoken to Warren since their argument. That had been four days ago and every half hour or so, she'd check her messages on her phone just in case he'd come around. But then leopards don't change their spots and Warren Worthington III never offered any peace first.

"Dr Abercombie? Mrs Thomas is waiting with Sooty in reception, can I send them through?"

The sound of the receptionist's voice broke Evey away from her daydream and she quickly stuffed her phone into the pocket of her jeans before pressing on the intercom to let Gina know Mrs Thomas could indeed bring Sooty through.

Evey went through procedure will dull mechanical actions. Usually, she was bubbly and chatty and didn't mind the questions about her gift for she loved her job and how she helped people and their pet's everyday but today Warren was clouding her thoughts.

"I think Sooty will be fine Mrs Thomas, she's recovered from surgery well so I'm just going to give her one last go and she'll be back to her old self again," Evey said, forcing a smile as she stroked the small black cats head. Sooty had to have a small lump removed from her stomach and while Evey could heal wounds, she couldn't remove cancerous tissue.

"That's great news doctor," Mrs Thomas beamed as Evey laid her hands on the cat's abdomen and felt the tell tale heat begin to flow from her hands into the animal. Sooty laid very still as if she were in a sunny meadow instead of on a cold exam table.

"There," Evey said after a few minutes of work. "Sooty's back." The small cat nuzzled Evey's hand as if to say thank you and Evey obliged by ruffling her ears.

"Thanks for all you've done for her," Mrs Thomas gushed happily, scooping her cat close to her bosom. "My little boy, he'll be so happy."

"It was nothing," Evey shrugged politely. "If there's anything else, don't hesitate to give us a call."

"I've recommended you to all my friends," Mrs Thomas gushed further as Evey followed her to the door. "I hope you're not going to get that cure they're talking about on all the news channels!"

The woman's words chilled Evey. If it was on the news then it would soon be readily available which meant Warren would soon be…normal. Evey stopped her thoughts at her last word in her mind. Warren was already normal. He didn't need a cure because there was nothing wrong with him.

"No, I certainly won't be," Evey smiled at the customer reassuringly and decided not to go off on a rant to poor Mrs Thomas.

"Good. Thanks again Evey," Mrs Thomas said and left the room with her beloved cat cradled in her arms. She watched her approach another one of the receptionists and noticed Gina, along with all the other waiting pet owners were studying a TV that nestled in a corner of the reception area.

Evey folded her arms tightly and swallowed back hard at the sight on CNN. It was Warren with his father and he was rattling on about his cure and how his son was going to be the first mutant in history to be cured.

"Warren," Evey uttered, shaking her head at him through the screen. He looked scared and nervous but his jaw was firmly set just like his father's was as a dozen microphones were shoved under his nose.

"Mr Worthington, can you show the world one last time what your mutation is?" A reporter asked loudly, almost inserting his microphone into Warren's nostril.

Warren said nothing and his father grinned on, loving the media attention and publicity he was getting for his company but forgetting his shy son next to him.

A woman appeared from no where and began easing Warren's coat off his shoulders like some very weird strip show. Warren looked equally as shocked as Evey did but didn't stop the painted lady as she slung his coat over her forearm leaving Warren in his light blue t-shirt in front of the crowd.

"Go ahead son, it'll be the last time," His father said in Warren's ear. Apparently his father didn't mind his mutation when it made him famous. Warren ground his teeth angrily as he surveyed the media circus before him all pointing their cameras at the first soon to be cured mutant.

He felt his wings straining under the cotton until he heard a small tear of fabric at his neck and before he knew it, his wings had escaped and his t-shirt was ripped off his body where it puddled in strips at his feet.

His magnificent snow white wings stretched across the stage and actually knocked a few people off. He beat his enormous wings once as he panted with rage, embarrassment and exhaustion at being victimised for being different.

The waiting patient owners in the reception gasped up at the television at such a magnificent sight, for Warren truly was. Evey covered her mouth with a hand for she hadn't seen Warren's actual wing span for years. It must've stretched at least sixteen feet across and the actual wings were massive and angelic.

Warren was practically blinded by camera flashes all dying to get an image for their newspaper of magazine. Different poses were being shouted out to him but they were ignored and met with a stony scowl.

Evey wanted to cry and she wasn't sure why. She had this protection instinct for Warren and it was clear how badly he needed it. She couldn't let him go through with the cure.

"Gina, I'll be back. Going for an early lunch," Evey said distractedly as she grabbed her bag and jacket from the cloak room behind the reception desk.

"Evey, it's eleven fifteen!" Gina called to her but she had already left and was sprinting toward Worthington Labs which was four blocks away from Willow Tree Veterinary Clinic.

The closer she got to the Labs, the harder it was to get through the crowds of mutants and humans. She found herself stumbling through the middle of a demonstration against the cure and it was a flurry of noise and bodies.

Evey pushed her way through but was met with police, more demonstrators and more reporters and camera men than she had ever seen. It was a circus and they had their entertainment. Warren.

"Warren!" Evey yelled as loud as she possibly could from the closest she could get. "Warren! Don't do it!"

She pushed through some Fox reporters and held on tight to the railings that had been put in place in front of the Labs.

"WARREN!" Evey screamed as he was about to be led away from the media and into the shiny blue glass building. He turned to look, recognising the voice as Evey's. He scanned the crowd as Evey waved her arms at him frantically in a bid to catch his attention. "Don't do this Warren! DON'T!"

Warren shrugged back at her, his eyes apologising for something that wasn't really his fault or his choice. This wasn't good enough for Evey. She rattled the railings furiously at the join trying to wrench them apart so she could get to Warren and rescue him from such an awful fate.

"WARREN! DON'T DO IT! IT'S YOUR CHOICE WARREN!" Evey screamed, kicking at the railings before they finally eased apart. She hurriedly squeezed through them, her behaviour catching the security's attentions. "No! Stop!"

Evey chased up the stairs to the stage and got really close to Warren before some very strong arms fastened themselves around her waist and heaved her backwards, away from Warren and his father who was looking extremely angry.

"Evangeline?" Warrens' father questioned and the cop loosened his grip slightly at the knowledge she was known to them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Warren, think about this! Don't give up your gift, don't give into him! I know you, you don't want to do this to yourself!" Evey cried, trying to wrestle free. "Please!"

"It's too late Evangeline. Warren has made his decision. You know nothing of the pain this has caused us. You do not understand," Warren senior said sternly but Evey looked straight back at him defiantly.

"Oh yes I do! I'm a mutant just like your son! I'm the one who comforted him all these years when it should have been you but all you could manage was cruel words and the back of your hand!" Evey spat venomously. If the media went mad at Warren's wings then they were going absolutely crazy over this strange girl yelling at the president of Worthington Labs.

"I suggest that you stay away from my son and my home for we no longer associate with mutants," Warrens' father said coldly. "Remove her before she's cured, just like Warren will be."

"No!" Evey cried as the cop began heaving her away from Warren. "Don't do this to him! Can't you see? He's an Angel!"

"Funny, I don't see a halo," Warren's father spat back at her as Warren was ushered inside and cocooned around doctors and God knows who else.

"No more trouble," The cop warned as he led Evey away. "You heard what he said. Your boyfriend is going to be saved, its good news."

"He's not going to be saved and he's not my boyfriend," Evey said through gritted teeth. "There's nothing wrong with him, or me, or anyone."

"It's not you with the sixteen feet wings though is it?" The cop said, his tone changing. They had stopped and Evey looked at him carefully, he was tall and black with an easy smile. "We all have our demons and some of them are a lot more noticeable than others."

"You're a mutant too, aren't you?" Evey asked slowly.

"Not for much longer," The cop replied coldly and left her where she was standing.

- - -

"Did you know she was a mutant?" Warren's father asked him as they made their way up to an examination room in a large glass lift.

"Of course I did," Warren replied bitterly, looking at the floor. His harness had been strapped on again and his coat draped around his shoulders. "She can heal people and animals."

"I don't want you seeing her again Warren, you understand me?" His father demanded. "She is no longer welcome in my house or around my family."

Warren didn't reply. He didn't have to be banished from seeing Evey, she'd make it happen herself if he got the cure and quite rightly too. He shivered under his coat and tried to swallow back his nerves and calm his inward struggle against what was right and what was wrong. He put a hand on the cold glass of the elevator and looked at his reflection carefully, wondering if this was the person he really wanted to be.

"Come on son," His father said, putting a hand on his shoulder as the elevator came to a halt at the twentieth floor of the building. Warren allowed himself to be led from the compartment and along a corridor toward an examination room that was sunk into the very end of the long stretch.

Warren walked into the open door of the room and was greeted by the sight of a massive upright table with restraints attached either side. This made Warren incredibly nervous but before he could gather his thoughts, his coat was being slipped off and he was being led to the foreboding looking table.

"Hey Dad? I don't know about this," Warren said nervously as his arms were strapped down in place. The metal was cold on his bare skin and his wings were straining under his harness once again at the sight of a doctor advancing toward him with an over sized gun loaded with his cure. The needle was glinting viciously in the sunlight pouring through the glass windows of the room.

"Relax Warren, this is what we all want," His father tried to reassure and something inside him snapped. Warren's mind shot to Evey and how she was being dragged away by that burly cop when all he did was watch. Why hadn't he tried to intervene and help her?

Warren struggled against his restraints violently as the needle came close to his upturned arm. His strong arms and body fought against the table, his wings pushing and tensing with agitation when his wrists burst the cuffs and his wings spread across the room, making the doctor gasp in shock.

"No, it's what _you _want," Warren said coldly to his father who looked taken aback at the scene. Warren glanced about the room and did the most reckless thing he'd ever done in his life. He sprinted toward a large glass panel that made up the window and threw himself against it with all his might. The glass smashed into hundreds of tiny shards and the noise almost deafened him and just as he thought he was about to fall, he beat his wings forcefully and took flight above the crowds below leaving his father's shouts behind.

The noise above caused everyone to look up, including Evey who was standing at a loss with the hundreds of demonstrators all yelling and cheering at Warren's departure.

"Warren!" Evey cried involuntary as she covered her mouth in shock. Warren had very little experience in flying and she hoped to God that he was a quick learner. She watched in horror as Warren sailed through the sunny air with ease with his eyes shut and arms wide as if he were really a bird.

Warren flew lower toward the ground and Evey tried to struggle toward him, waving her arms and yelling his name as she did so in a bid to catch his attention again. Luckily Warren noticed her and landed not too far from her amidst the roaring crowds.

"Evey! Over here!" Warren called, reaching through the people for her hand. The crowds were getting more violent as the long line of mutants waiting for their cure got bigger and they weren't too moved by the flying boy and screaming girl.

"Warren! Are you alright?" Evey asked quickly as Warren grabbed her hand and heaved her toward him. He didn't reply but instead pulled her tightly to his chest and embraced her smack bang in the middle of a raging and roaring demonstration. Warren was at least head and shoulders above Evey so she had no choice but to lay her head against his shoulder and wrap her arms underneath his wings which were nestling against his back.

Warren rested his chin on the top of Evey's head and screwed up his eyes tight, silently begging forgiveness for all he'd done to her over the years when she'd been right all along.

"Warren, you're kinda crushing me," Evey said after a while and he released his grip. He looked at his friend and saw her cheeks were coloured pink and she didn't look up at him straight away.

"I'm really sorry Evey, for everything. You were right and I was very, very wrong. I can't give up my gift and I certainly can't give up seeing you," Warren said seriously and Evey felt her blush deepen. What was going on? Warren was making her blush?

"It's ok but you're hurt. Look," Evey said, wanting to get off the subject. Usually she loved it when Warren was wrong which wasn't that often. She pointed to many cuts and scratches on his chest and arms from the glass.

"They're fine," Warren shrugged off, wanting to get back to what he was originally planning to say.

"They're not," Evey argued and pulled Warren down so she could inspect a large gash on his shoulder. "That was a stupid thing to do Warren, what's going to happen now hmm?"

"You're going to tell me where that mutant academy is. It'll be safe there," Warren replied as he strained his neck to watch Evey heal his gash.

"It's safe here Warren," Evey replied, taking his hands in hers which were equally in need of some healing. "The academy is in New York, across the country!"

"I know it's a safe house for mutants and trust me; we're going to need one. I over heard my Dad saying that the army are being issued with the cure to use as weapons in case there's any problems. Look around you Evey, it's practically a riot. Dad is going to announce where the source of the cure is being kept later and that'll be one Hell of a target for these lot," Warren explained quickly, motioning around.

"We're going to need one? Warren, I can't come with you. I have a job and a life to lead," Evey replied seriously as she released his hands and grabbed his left forearm to heal.

"Evey, I mean it. If you stay, you won't have a life left. It won't be safe for mutants around here. I have no where else to go and I'd like it if you came with me for both our sakes," Warren said, pulling Evey's hands off his arm and grasping them between his own. "Please?"

Evey squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. It was all happening so fast and she wasn't sure what to do for the best anymore.

"How are we going to get to New York?" She asked, meeting his eyes finally.

"Fly," Warren said simply and Evey laughed nervously. "Seriously."

"I am not going to let you pick me up and fly me to New York Warren, that's madness," Evey cried, shaking her head and trying to pry her hands free but Warren gripped her wrists tightly and pulled her near.

"It's the only way Evangeline," He said seriously, his blue eyes now strikingly fierce and determined. "I'm not letting you stay here, not with this happening."

"Well tough luck because you can't just tell me what to do! You disappear from my life without so much the odd letter and then suddenly you're demanding things from me that I can't give you. Not anymore," Evey cried, her eyes prickling uncomfortably. She tried to pull her hands free from Warren's grip but he didn't loosen.

"You know why I did it and you know I was wrong. I know I was wrong but I'm offering it to you again Evey so please take it." Warren's voice had softened and his eyes went back to their usual pale blue. He held her hands gently and carefully within his own.

"I can't," Evey uttered sadly and slid her hands from his. She turned and began making her way through the crowds, trying not to cry and leaving Warren standing.

Warren exhaled deeply for he knew he would regret his next action but it was a wrath he was willing to endure. Evey had given him a lot of strength during their conversation so she would be tired and weak and Warren knew it.

He took after her, his mighty wings beginning to beat behind him and as he reached Evey, he grabbed her under each arm and let his feet lift off the ground. Evey screamed a mixture of swear words and his name but he ignored her along with disgruntled shouts from the protesters he had whacked with his wings.

He soared higher with Evey kicking her legs wildly and screaming more obscenities than he'd ever heard from a woman.

"Evey, quit kicking or I'll drop you," Warren warned in a bid to ease her. Apparently she wasn't as weak as he'd thought.

"Warren, you son of a bitch! Put me down this instant! I mean it!" Evey screamed back at him.

"Well, if you mean it," Warren shrugged and let her go in mid air. Evey screamed so loud that Warren was sure New York could hear them coming. He swooped with grace and scooped Evey into his arms so he could carry her properly.

Evey was busy hyperventilating so Warren stole the chance to talk.

"I'm sorry Evey but you had to come with me. I can protect you there but how can I protect you all across the country? I only did it for your own good so you can hate me or you can appreciate what a good friend I am," Warren explained carefully. "So you think I'm still an Angel?"

"Fuck you Warren. Fuck you," Evey said coldly, folding her arms angrily and turning her head away from him. She huffed loudly and Warren fought the urge to laugh for she'd never been good at a grudge.

"It's always the same with you," Evey said suddenly. Her grudge had lasted an amazing three minutes. "I blame your father for this. I blame him for many things but it's his fault you're an arrogant, spoiled bastard who's used to getting his own way just like he is."

"Hey!" Warren argued. "When do I ever get my own way, huh Evey? I was almost forced into having the cure for Christ sake. I did something rash just now but can't you understand why?"

"Because you're an arrogant, spoiled bastard who's used to getting his own way," Evey said flatly as she turned to him. She unfolded her arms and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever assume you know what's best for me again."

Warren was silent. The slap had really hurt but he didn't want to admit it. He supposed he had deserved it and was lucky he hadn't had one sooner.

Evey was also quiet and had her hands resting in her lap. They were actually making very good speed and could be in New York within the hour if they didn't stop. Evey swallowed her pride and wrapped an arm around Warren's neck so she could remain giving him strength through out their journey. She clasped her other hand so both her arms formed a loop around Warren's neck.

"I'm sorry," She muttered after a few more minutes of silence. "You're far from what your father is. You actually care about other people than yourself."

"Forget it," Warren said tonelessly and Evey realised she had really hurt him.

"You are an Angel, Warren. You're my guardian Angel," Evey said softly, answering his question from ten minutes ago. "Your wings are so beautiful now, they truly are."

"Thanks," Warren replied in similar tones and this hurt Evey. "Evey? Do you remember when we first found out about each other?"

"Of course," Evey replied, the memory very fond in her mind. "You had cut off your wings and I fixed them."

"From that moment, I always wanted you to be the one who fixed me," Warren said, swooping through some low cloud.

"And I did. I always tried anyway," Evey replied, wondering where this was going.

"I mean, I always wanted you there next to me. That's when I fell in love with you Evey," Warren clarified, looking straight ahead. Evey felt his grip on her legs and body tighten and his heart began to bang hard against her own body.

"You, what?" Evey replied dumbly, certain she'd misheard. Warren loved her?

"You heard what I said Evey," Warren replied shortly. "I just don't know if I was right in thinking you felt the same."

"But before we went to college, before everything changed, you said no to me. I asked and you said no," Evey said tearfully, biting her lip. "You were seeing someone else Warren."

"Only because I thought you were a lost cause. It killed me saying no to you but my father…my father thought Kate was the right choice for me. He could see how much I cared for you but it didn't change his mind," Warren admitted sadly.

"You let your father talk you out of asking me out? What? I'm not good enough for you?" Evey asked angrily, hating his father more and more.

"No, it was because you had a mind Evey," Warren answered simply.

"God," Evey uttered, chastising herself for being so foolish. She was still very embarrassed about that particular conversation of theirs, the one which caused them to stop talking almost.

"I'm asking if you still feel the same about me, the way you did before college," Warren said boldly and braced himself for the reply.

"I don't know," Evey said earnestly. "I don't know."

Warren didn't reply. Instead, he pressed his mouth on the top of Evey's head and kissed it, letting his lips linger for a few moments longer than necessary while Evey fought the urge to cry and was losing miserably.


	4. Angel Eyes

**A/N:** Hullo! Not much to say here except Evey is a little munchkin beyatch of angstin this chapter BUT it's just her character so don't hate her just yet. But if you do already hate her then good because I don't particulary care for her either! Thanks for my reviews and enjoy!

LostAcanthus - Cookie! Or left-over party food of your choice (we have a lots) You really hit the nail on the head with the Evey-from-V-and-also-Kate/Evangeline Lilly-from-Lost musing in your review! I'm a total Lost freak (Go Foxy!) and I thought Evey really suited Natalie Portman in V. But my Evey is neither! She's a total opposite little beyatch! Now, if you can guess who I got her last name from, you can have left-over party booze of your choice too!

**Chapter Three - Angel Eyes**

Evey had fallen asleep in Warren's arms mid journey, something which he was grateful for as it gave him a chance to think over his situation. He knew she would be asleep soon enough as she had exerted herself greatly this morning.

Warren tried to enjoy the scenery below him as he crossed state from state but his eyes kept being dragged back to the sleeping form in his arms. She looked pretty peaceful but Warren had witnessed and received the brunt of her fiery nature, something he didn't know she possessed.

Evey stirred in his arms and tightened her grip around his neck before she awoke with a start. She caught Warren off guard and he almost let her topple out of his arms.

"Christ Evey, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Warren exclaimed as Evey clung to him for dear life as she gathered her bearings. "You can retract your nails from my back now by the way."

Evey blushed and loosened her grip before unwinding her arms from his neck and settling them into her lap again. "Sorry."

"You didn't think I was going to drop you?" Warren asked mildly.

"What like you did when we were in San Francisco?" Evey replied shortly. "Where are we anyway?"

"Somewhere near Chicago I think," Warren replied. "Getting close now."

"I don't know where this academy is," Evey admitted. "I just know it's in New York."

"I know where it is. I looked it up after you told me about it," Warren explained with a smile but he relaxed it again soon after. "Do you feel ok?"

"I'm fine," Evey replied coolly. "I just want to get to the academy."

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I made some bad choices but can't we just forget everything now and move on?" Warren sighed. He'd hoped a sleep would've brought her around.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned Warren and it's about time you learnt that," Evey replied simply and Warren screwed his mouth up in both confusion and annoyance.

"If you're going to be like that then why don't I just drop you off and you can get a train back to San Francisco then? It's obvious you don't want to be with me," Warren said, pouting.

"Thank you for finally realising! The screaming and kicking wasn't enough huh?" Evey said sarcastically.

Warren began to fly lower with her last comment without saying a word.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Evey exclaimed, grabbing her churning stomach at the sudden change.

"Dropping you off," Warren replied.

"You can't just abandon me in some redneck town Warren! Are you crazy? I don't even have any money for a train back!" Evey shouted, wanting to throttle her friend very hard.

"Well, what do you want then?" Warren asked sternly. "Because I'm damned if I know!"

"I want you to understand!" Evey cried. "I'm upset about many different things and I just want you to understand! You dragged me away from my home without permission and told me you loved me while we were soaring through the skies at a thousand feet! I'm very confused and I need support."

"_I'm_ here for you Evey. You need to understand why I wanted you to come, I wanted to protect you and take you somewhere safe as well as having my best friend by my side to help me go through with it. I'm scared Evey, I don't even have a home or a father anymore and there's a war threatening to break out at any minute. I did what I thought was right," Warren explained. This whole trip was nothing but truths it seemed.

"I understand. Thank you," Evey said stiffly. Warren was right; he had done what Evey would've done in his position. Had she not broken through railings trying to protect her friend and save him?

Her answer was met with silence as Warren beat his wings harder and veered off to the right slightly. His speed increased for one last final push and Evey saw the tale tell skyscrapers of New York in the distance. Evey put her hand on Warren's chest as the extra energy he was exerting would need to be replaced. She looked out across the world before her and sighed heavily for she had been expecting a normal, run of the mill day while fretting over why Warren hadn't called but instead had travelled across most of the United States of America in the arms of the very person she wallowing in self pity over.

- - -

"It's beautiful," Evey exclaimed as she and Warren's feet set upon the grounds of the academy. She clung to Warren for support as her legs were numb from the journey. Warren stretched out his arms, enjoying the freedom.

"Looks ok," Warren shrugged as he looked up at the manor house from the driveway where they had landed. "I guess we find the front door."

The pair began to walk up the gravel toward the manor and Evey read a sign introducing the academy as she passed it.

"Professor Xavier," Evey repeated. "Take it he's the headmaster?"

"I guess. Better find him first," Warren nodded.

"What are we actually going to say when we reach him? This is a school and we've both graduated from college," Evey asked, hoping Warren had an answer better than hers for she had no clue what to say.

"We'll ask for shelter, that's all," Warren replied simply as they reached the grand entrance door. Warren opened the door with ease and went to step inside.

"Don't you think we should knock first?" Evey hissed but Warren was already inside and she had no choice but to follow. The floors were polished hardwood and the manor had been decorated quite lavishly. Everywhere was silent except for voices coming from down the hall which Warren was following toward.

They reached the door to the room where the voices were coming from and Warren pushed it open without a word. Evey cringed, he was so damn rude!

The people inside stopped talking and turned to where Warren and Evey stood. Evey tried to hide behind Warren and she grasped his hand tightly for reassurance.

"I heard this was a safe house for mutants," Warren said boldly, offering himself to their mercy. Evey noticed the only woman in the room smile sadly at him.

"Sorry kid, not anymore," A giant blue man replied harshly. Evey recognised him as a mutant rights leader from TV.

"Don't be ridiculous Hank. Let me find you a room," The woman said kindly to Warren as he pulled Evey to his side so she was visible properly. "Ah," The woman added with a smile. "No problem."

"Thank you," Warren said. "I'm Warren and this is Evangeline."

"Good to meet you. I'm Ororo Munroe," Ororo declared as she began leaving the room. Warren and Evey followed her back down the hallway. "I saw you both on the news this morning."

Warren and Evey were unsure how to respond so Ororo went on.

"You did the right thing, be proud of yourselves," She said softly as she swung open a heavy mahogany door which led into a double room. It was nicely furnished and looked comfortable enough.

"Thanks," Evey said and smiled at the woman and her kindness.

"I'll leave you to settle in. Don't be afraid to make yourselves at home for as long as you need," Ororo replied simply and left them to it.

Evey went and sat on the bed against the left wall and swung her small bag over her head and laid it down next to her. She looked at the floor, out of the window across the gardens and at her hands before she finally looked at Warren.

"You were right. I heard them talking about a war," Evey shivered and brought her legs up under her chin. She surveyed Warren with questioning brown eyes.

"I need to keep an eye on the news to see if Dad does unveil Alcatraz Island as the resting place for the cure," Warren replied. "He's just a little boy."

"Who?" Evey asked sharply.

"The cure. He's a mutant just like us. He's around ten years old I guess," Warren explained.

"Jesus. Really?" Evey replied, astounded. She mulled over what she'd just heard for a few moments, feeling incredible empathy for the child.

"Evey…" Warren began but never finished his sentence for he leapt from the bed where he was sitting and scooped Evey into a kiss that dragged her to her feet. He held her tight against him as they kissed and because it had taken Evey by such surprise, she didn't fight it straight away.

"Warren…no," Evey uttered against his mouth before she managed to pry herself away from him. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Warren let his arms slip from their hold around her and looked at the floor sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly and Evey was unsure what to do next.

"Ahem," Came a gruff voice from the doorway and the pair turned to see who their visitor was. Evey recognised him from the first room of people they encountered; he had been standing with Ororo. "Here."

The man tossed Warren a white t-shirt and he slipped it over his head. It was loose but did the job as he'd been topless since Worthington Labs.

"I'm Logan, Ororo asked me to show you where the kitchen is. You've missed lunch but there should be some stuff left for sandwiches," Logan said roughly, eyeing both Evey and Warren before turning and motioning them to follow down to the kitchen.

"One thing," Logan added as Evey went past. His arm was blocking Warren from following. "Make sure your moves are consensual only."

"Got it," Warren replied hotly, pushing past his arm and following after Evey. His cheeks were burning with extended embarrassment from the whole situation and he hated it.

"Just help yourself to some food. There's a mess hall through there if you want and the living area is just down the hallway," Logan explained as he led them into the kitchen area. "I'll be around."

Warren watched him leave and turned to Evey who was busying herself looking for bread and fillings in the refrigerator.

"What do you want?" She asked him over her shoulder as she took out a dish of butter and half a loaf.

"I'm not hungry," Warren replied, leaning against the work top and folding his arms. "Not anymore."

Evey didn't reply. She began buttering some bread before slapping on some peanut butter on each slice before slamming them together, putting the sandwich on a plate and handing it to Warren forcefully.

"Just eat it Warren and stop being pathetic," She said as the sandwich was met with a sour look.

"I said I'm not hungry," Warren replied childishly and shoved it back in Evey's hands. Incensed, she snatched the plate away and began eating it herself just to spite him.

Warren watched with folded arms and a sneer as Evey ate his sandwich. They were just too alike to be friends anymore.

"Why did you kiss me?" Evey asked, still eating the sandwich. She didn't look at him but her tone was firm. "Just now. Why?"

"I don't know!" Warren replied angrily. "What do you want from me Evey? For me to grovel at your feet? To court you or something? Tell me now because I know this is about the summer before college. If Kate is bothering you then know she didn't mean a thing to me."

"It's not that easy Warren. You can't say sorry and I forget it ever occurred. You hurt me a lot, Hell, I'd go as far as saying you ripped my heart out but you don't care! You're kissing me and kidnapping me and I'm eating a fucking peanut butter sandwich in a mutant academy kitchen!" Evey blasted, slamming the plate down on the counter. "I've had enough of wanting you Warren, I've waited for you all these years and it's enough now."

Despite the situation, Warren laughed. It wasn't a nervous laugh but a rich, long awaited chuckle. This made Evey extremely angry.

"Forget it! I'm going home," Evey cried, storming out of the kitchen and back down the hall.

"Evey, wait!" Warren called, still laughing. "Come on, wait up!"

But Evey was walking so fast that she was running. She reached the entrance doors and burst through them, out into the sunshine.

"Evangeline, I'm telling you to stop and turn around and face me. That's an order!" Warren commanded, knowing it would catch her attentions.

Sure enough, Evey stopped, turned and faced Warren and swung a fist at him while she was doing so. Lucky for Warren, she missed but only just.

"Go to Hell!" She yelled and began storming through the gardens. She'd taken a wrong turn but was too proud to turn around now. Warren caught hold of her wrist and stopped her from going any further.

"Listen to me; you want to know why I kissed you? Because I'm still in love with you. I loved you when I was twelve, all the time I was with Kate and it'll carry on through whether we end up together or not. That's why Evey," Warren explained angrily. "And I'm laughing because we've felt the same for nearly ten years and have only just kissed!"

"I don't find that funny," Evey huffed, folding her arms. The sun was beating down on them and the smell of flowers was almost intoxicating.

"Come on Eves," Warren jibed. "You haven't smiled all day."

"Maybe because I've been waiting for a phone call apology for the past four days? Maybe because I've been waiting to hear you say you love me for the past, what ten years?" Evey replied coldly, looking right at him.

Warren looked at her for a moment, studying her hard features. She was glaring quite nastily at him and it made him uneasy. Had he blown it for real this time? Warren sighed raggedly and dragged a hand through his blonde hair.

"I'm really sorry but I can't change the past. I did what I did because I was an idiot but I'm changed now, you saw what I did – I stood up to my father for the first time in my life. I kissed you and told you how I really feel, isn't that enough?" Warren asked slowly, still studying her face. Thankfully, her features had softened again and Evey was looking at him quizzically.

"I'm not sure anymore," Evey said sadly, shrugging at him.

"Look, whatever game you're playing with me or however you're trying to punish me won't work this time. You've pushed me far enough Evey so let's just forget it. Go on home if you want," Warren said, getting quite angry. His fists were clenched at his sides as he watched Evey process the information. She didn't look mad, she looked hurt.

Warren sighed loudly and turned on his heel so he could go back to the manor and keep an eye on the news. He couldn't stand amongst flowers all day with a girl who may or may not hate him. He didn't have time for it anymore.

Evey weighed up the situation and looked down at her feet. Truth was, she didn't want to leave Warren here and she certainly didn't fancy trudging around New York looking for Grand Central on her own so she followed after him, keeping her gaze trained on the ground. She wasn't giving up that easily.


	5. What Angel Wants

**A/N:** Howdy do! An update, yay! Ahh, all the defence for Evey in my lovely reviews was comforting actually. She's ok, a little skittish and very voilatile but yeah, she's ok! This chapter is a little yawn inducing so I do apologise but thanks for all my reviews lovely peeps!

**Lost:** I named Evey after well you-know-who but her last name is a tribute to Christian Bale (Who I Luuuuurve!) His name is Quinn Abercombie in 'Reign of Fire.' I didn't expect you to guess as it's an incredible longshot hoohaa and I think I'm the only person who actually saw and enjoyed 'Reign of Fire!' Still, left-over party booze of your choice for trying!

**Pokemon Fan: **Review noted and appreciated but Evey is just one character and her opinions aren't the ultimate ones of my story. I've purposely given her closed mindedness about the subject because she knows no different and to be fair, her opinions are very similar to those of Storm's in the movie. Her earlier rant isn't the be all and end all of the arguement . As for Warren's father...watch this space.

**Chapter Four - What Angel Wants...**

Evey had left Warren watching TV while she returned to their room. She wanted to lie down and just think. So much had happened today and her brain was beginning to ache.

Had she really tried to stop Warren from getting his cure?

Evey tried to get comfortable on her new bed but these questions kept popping up in her mind and for the life of her, she just couldn't answer any.

Why did she push Warren away when he tried to kiss her? Actually, why did she falter before pushing him away?

Evey mulled it over in her mind but she kept being dragged back to that particular scene. How his had mouth felt against hers, albeit briefly. She screwed up her eyes, trying to rid her thoughts of it. Evey knew why she had pushed him away, she realised. Warren was caught up in the moment of being reckless. This just wasn't him and they both knew it.

Was there really a war looming?

Annoyed at herself for being unable to wind down and rest, Evey rolled on her front and lay face down on her pillow where she let out a well deserved scream of annoyance and exhaustion.

Afterward, she rolled back on her back for the need of fresh air. Her face was hot and her cheeks blushed as she laid very still inhaling air slowly. She rued the day she ever became friends with Warren Worthington the third.

- - -

"Is it ok if I watch the news for a bit?" Warren asked as he approached a small group of teenagers sitting around the television.

"Sure," one of the older boys said, looking at the stranger carefully. He flicked the channel before asking "And you are?"

"Warren," Warren replied. "I'm just here for a little while. Ororo knows," He added, hoping her name would reassure them.

"Oh ok," the boy nodded and held out his hand for a shake. "Bobby."

Warren shook his hand and smiled quickly before turning his attention to the newsreader. She was still harping on about the miracle cure and showing footage of protestors.

"And here's some footage of earlier this morning. It shows an unidentified girl trying to rescue the son of Warren Worthington of Worthington Labs. Moments later, he was seen jumping out of a window in a brave attempt to escape the cure. Reports say he was to be the first mutant in history to be cured…"

Warren was rigid after seeing the pictures of himself and Evey on the news. He could feel all eyes on him, questioning and wondering.

"That was you?" Bobby asked incredulously. "Your Dad is responsible for the cure?"

Warren didn't answer; he just got up from his seat and left the group of teenage mutants staring after him, trying to ignore their whispers.

He wasn't sure where to go so Warren decided his room would probably be the safest option. Hopefully Evey wouldn't be there.

Warren opened the door with a deep breath as he'd find out if Evey had indeed gone home or had stayed. Through everything, he hoped the latter.

"Hi," Evey said tearfully as Warren met her eyes with his. He swallowed hard, she was still here. Was that good news or bad?

"I thought you were leaving?" Warren asked, closing the door behind him.

"I can't," Evey admitted quietly. "I don't have any money for a ticket. I wanted to stay here."

"Ok," Warren replied simply and sat down on his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. "We're all over the news. Congratulations, you're famous."

"What?" Evey replied quickly, sitting up straighter. "We're on the news? Why?"

"You screaming your lungs out apparently makes good entertainment. I just saw it," Warren said slowly. "Did you realise you had about twenty cops all running your way when you were kicking the shit out of those railings?"

"No," Evey said and a small but very wicked grin was creeping across her face. "I went to an animal cruelty demonstration last year. Spent my evening in a police cell with a nice lady who'd been accused of battering her husband to death with the cup of coffee that didn't have enough sugar in it."

Warren looked horrified but unsurprised. "Jesus Evey."

"I've been thinking," Evey announced. "I want to stop arguing with you."

"Well that's great news Evey but you're more up and down than a hooker's panties," Warren replied sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know," Evey admitted, nodding her head. "But we've been through so much today and we'd be better off as friends rather than enemies. Am I right?"

"I guess," Warren replied simply.

"So, I know we've apologised profusely to one another today so let's just make up and put it all behind us. Forget everything what has happened today," Evey nodded.

Warren nodded slowly back at his friend and felt his eyelids droop. Evey could tell he was very tired but Warren would never admit it.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Evey suggested. "You're exhausted Warren and you haven't eaten a thing. You might need the energy."

"Yeah," Warren agreed absently, rubbing his eyes. "A nap might do me good."

"I'll go make you sandwich if you want," Evey offered and Warren smiled lazily up at her.

"OK. I'm just going to lie down for a minute," Warren said, shifting his weight on his bed. "I want to take my pants off, do you mind?"

"No, not at all," Evey shrugged, her mouth moving before her mind. Warren looked at her.

"I mean do you mind leaving or closing your eyes at least?" Warren clarified and watched Evey's face turn scarlet.

"Oh right, yeah, ok, that's fine!" Evey stammered, highly embarrassed. "I'll just go, leave you to it, be back, later."

Warren tried not to smirk as he watched Evey leave hurriedly, not meeting his eyes once.

Out in the corridor, Evey cursed herself. How stupidly embarrassing! It was a wonder they remained friends actually for Evey was positive she wouldn't be able to look Warren in the eye anymore.

A thought occurred to her as she reached the kitchen. Had she not seen Warren running around with no clothes on before? Granted, he had been seven or eight and Evey had screamed for her mother so it didn't really count. And surely Warren would look very different by now…

"Stop it," Evey warned herself as she entered the kitchen.

"Stop what?" A boy asked, looking up at her from the fridge he was apparently raiding. "Hey, I've just seen you on the news!"

"Who are you?" Evey asked defensively, forgetting her place.

"Bobby Drake. And you're unidentified girl," Bobby replied with a smile as he took out a plate of cookies and placed them on the counter.

"Evangeline Abercombie actually," Evey corrected haughtily. "Evey," She added more pleasantly.

"Cookie?" Bobby offered, pushing the plate to her. It was piled high with chocolate chip ones as round as her palm. "They're good. Kitty makes them."

Not knowing in the slightest who or what Kitty was, Evey shook her head. "I just came to get a sandwich for Warren."

"Ah," Bobby nodded knowingly and Evey didn't like it.

"Not like that. We're friends and he flew us all the way from California so he's a little tired and hungry to say the least," Evey informed as she pulled open the fridge to fetch the bread and butter again.

"So, he can fly? I saw him on TV, they're some wings," Bobby said as he hoisted himself up onto the counter as he helped himself to another cookie.

"Yeah," Evey replied, glancing at him. She had forgotten that everyone here was a mutant and all had their own gifts. She and Warren had never met any others really until earlier this morning at the demonstration. She wondered what made Bobby special.

"What can you do?" Bobby asked conversationally as he chewed his cookie thoughtfully.

"I can heal people and animals. Also plants," Evey replied. "You?"

Bobby leant across the counter to turn on the tap. He let the water flow for a few seconds before dipping a finger in. It froze into a long tube of ice.

"Wow," Evey exclaimed, her knife hovering in mid air. "That's some party trick."

Bobby shrugged and snapped off the icicle and the water began running freely again before he twisted the tap off.

Evey responded to the silence by filling Warren's sandwich with peanut butter and strawberry jelly from the fridge. She cut the sandwich in halves and pushed three cookies next to it after she'd placed it on a plate.

Evey opened a few cupboards until she found a glass and filled one with milk. It was lunch fit for a five year old. Suit Warren perfectly, she thought.

"Nice meeting you," Evey said as she picked up the plate and glass and began making her way back toward their room.

"And you," Bobby replied, watching her leave with a bemused look on his face.

Evey swallowed hard as she entered their room once again, nudging the door with an elbow and was greeted by the crashed out form of Warren lying very awkwardly on his bed. His body was on the bed but his legs were dangling off it as if he'd just rolled sideways and fell asleep instantly.

Evey placed down his lunch on the nightstand between their beds and dropped to her knees beside him. He hadn't managed to get his jeans off as they were puddled at his ankles. Evey pulled off his shoes and gently eased each foot from each leg of his jeans before scooping his legs in her arms and pushing them on his bed.

She tried to busy herself by folding his jeans neatly instead of sneaking a look at his crisp, white boxer shorts that were riding up his thighs.

"Evey?" Warren questioned sleepily. "That you?"

"Yep," Evey replied quickly, practically throwing herself to the other side of the room. "Your lunch is on there."

Warren groaned half heartedly as he reached over to pick up a sandwich. He took a large bite and made a satisfied guttural groan. "It's my favourite," He said through a mouthful.

"I know," Evey nodded. "And you've got some Kitty cookies too."

Warren swallowed and picked up a cookie to inspect it. He took a small bite and sunk back into his pillows, appreciation creasing his face. "Give my congratulations to Kitty," Warren declared, finishing off the biscuit.

Evey rolled her eyes. "You're welcome by the way," She said sourly, getting up from her bed and moving over toward a door that was at the foot of her bed. She opened it to reveal a small bathroom complete with shower cubicle. "I'm taking a shower," Evey announced and closed the door behind her.

Warren sighed and rolled his eyes as he drank half his milk in one go. He heard Evey turn on the shower and the water gush and decided he would go for a wander and hopefully seek out Kitty.

- - -

When Evey emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later with her towel wrapped firmly around her she realised Warren had left and had also kindly left their door open.

Sighing, Evey laid down her clothes on her bed and picked up a small hand towel to begin drying her hair as she padded bare foot to the doorway. She swung it closed slowly but caught sight of Logan striding down the hall.

"Nice to see you're making the most of your stay," He said as he walked past and Evey smiled sheepishly. She couldn't be sure whether his tone was angry or amused so she closed the door with a snap, still wondering.

Evey went back to her bed to start getting dressed, casting a weary glance at Warren's discarded plate and glass. Wherever he was going obviously wasn't the kitchen. She decided against her better judgement that she should at least make an attempt to find Warren so once she was dressed, Evey twisted her hair into a bun and fastened it with a band before venturing out inside the manor.

- - -

Warren had found Kitty with Bobby and a few others still watching TV. He went back to them and sat down, apologising for his behaviour earlier and explaining why he was here. Mainly he harped on to Kitty about her cookies but the smaller girl didn't seem to mind, especially when Warren hoisted his t-shirt from over his head and let Kitty and the others feel his wings if they wanted.

"They are so beautiful," Kitty exclaimed, running her hand up and down the length of Warren's right wing. "They're like Angel wings!"

"Yeah, that's what Evey has always called them," Warren nodded. He felt at home here for he was among people that wanted to know about his gift instead of wanting it kept away from them.

"She was the one in the kitchen, making your lunch," Bobby said, putting two and two together. "Is she always so…haughty?"

"Yep," Warren answered almost instantly with a smile. "That's Evey. She's not so bad once you get to know her though."

"She your girlfriend then?" Kitty asked, moving away from Warren and settling back into her seat next to Bobby. Warren shifted back also against the edge of the sofa opposite for he and Kitty had been kneeling on the floor.

"She's just a friend," Warren answered after a few moments. He looked up at Kitty briefly after he'd spoken.

"Oh," Kitty merely replied with a short nod. She sunk back further into the sofa and looked back at Warren once more where he caught her gaze and held it with his striking blue eyes.

"Hey," Evey said lightly and everyone snapped round to look at her. "Woah, hey everyone," Evey said nervously as all eyes were on her and she realised only Warren and Bobby knew who she was.

"That's Evey," Warren declared and Evey had the funny feeling he'd been talking about her. The small group greeted Evey and she slid onto the sofa Warren was leaning against.

"That's a pretty name," A young man said to her and Evey tried to smile at him. "I'm Peter by the way."

Peter leant over the small coffee table between the two sofas to shake hands with Evey. Their hands touched and Evey felt immense strength within his grip.

"This is Kitty," Warren said, smiling as he motioned to the girl. "She makes the cookies."

"Hi," Evey said stiffly and Kitty gave her a little wave. Evey fought the urge to roll her eyes as Kitty turned back to Warren and flashed him a grin.

"How long have you been here then Bobby?" Evey said louder than necessary as she turned her attention away from the flirting going on between Warren and Kitty.

"A good few years now," Bobby answered with a nod. "It's cool here and I've got great friends."

"That's…super," Evey replied as she glanced at Warren and Kitty, who was now sitting on the floor with Warren. Kitty was giggling quietly as she took Warren's hand in her own and dipped it right through the floorboards so their hands and wrists completely disappeared.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Evey pressed on, trying to ignore the commotion around her feet.

"Yeah," Bobby replied looking slightly pained. "Yeah. She's not here right now though, she's getting the cure."

"She's what?" Evey replied, shocked. Someone at this wonderful school where gifts were encouraged actually wanted the cure?

"Yeah," Bobby said, averting his eyes. "Her mutantcy isn't as great as others. She can't have any skin contact with anyone as she drains life force."

"That's terrible," Evey replied sympathetically and meant it. "I always thought that…well, I don't really know." Evey wanted to say that she thought all gifts were useful and meaningful but she didn't want to sound horrible.

"Yeah," Bobby said again, he was clearly uncomfortable about it so Evey didn't want to press him anymore but he had given her a lot to think about. The cure was actually going to benefit someone?

Evey then noticed that Warren and Kitty had disappeared. "Excuse me," She said, getting up with a smile. Evey walked over to where Kitty and Warren were messing around in the hallway.

"A word, Warren?" Evey said, still smiling as she took his arm and yanked him away up the corridor.

"What?" Warren asked, easing his arm away from her grip.

"You might like to remember she's about sixteen. If that," Evey said in a voice that neither recognised. Was it jealousy?

"Aww Evey, we're just friends, I swear!" Warren joked, holding up his hands in mock defence. Evey glanced over at Kitty who was pretending not to be listening although the fact she was watching them both intently was a dead giveaway.

"I'll leave you to it then," Evey huffed and began walking away back down the corridor. Warren smirked after her and turned his attention back to Kitty after giving Evey one last glance.


	6. Without My Wings, I Feel So Small

**A/N: **Bonjour! Ah, at last, an update! I've fallen out of love with writing fics at the moment - as soon as I go to sit down to write, I get writers block. This chapter has taken about three weeks to write and it's drivel if I'm honest! LOL, I know what I meant from this chapter and hopefully it's in there amongst the crud. I'm at that stage of this fic where it's the calm before the storm and these chapters are a bugger to write! Anyway, no more moaning from me, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for my reviews and thank the Lord that there are more people than just I who hates Kitty!

**Chapter Five - Without My Wings, I Feel So Small...**

Evey had taken a wrong turn back to her room and had ended up inside a massive library instead. The room was rounded with shining mahogany bookcases lining the walls stuffed full of volumes upon volumes of everything imaginable.

Evey had selected the 'Mutant History' section out of curiosity mainly and heaved a large scrap book to a shiny mahogany desk in front of a large bay window. She set it down carefully upon the wood and leaned over it as she opened the cover and let the musky smell of dust fill her nostrils. Inside was a faded newspaper front page dated from the fifties with a black and white photo of this so-called freak child. The child was clearly a mutant but the newspaper reported him as some kind of dangerous freak of nature with an equally nasty headline about his condition. The small boy could apparently fuse his legs together at will and transform into a mermaid with the ability to swim underwater for any length of time. He should've been celebrated, Evey thought, not mocked and feared.

Evey sighed and kept turning the pages, reading each headline and scanning each article. She paused on a large article proclaiming all mutants should be registered for the public's safety.

"What?" Evey said quietly to herself as she pulled the book nearer so she could read the fine print. The Mutant Registry Act was backed by most government officials and publicly celebrated as the correct way to handle mutants as if they were some sort of dangerous new breed.

Evey kept turning and found newspapers from around the world instead of just America. It dawned on Evey that mutants were everywhere, part of rich families and equally part of poor ones. Some lived in the poorest parts of the world and some were very famous and important. Evey was ashamed of her ignorance and realised just how lucky she was.

She paused on a page from an English newspaper which spoke about the terrible times mutants suffered during the olden days and beyond. They were branded devils and suffered the most horrifying executions because so called doctors thought they knew best.

Evey closed the scrapbook and sat down in a chair just to let her brain process all this new information. It was a little too much for Evey had received quite a bit of new information and revelations for one day. She clenched her hands into tight fists before stretching them out again and wriggling her fingers. She turned her hands over so they were palms up and looked closely at them. How much power did she really have?

Fortunately Evey had never been in a situation where she had to use her ability in a life or death scenario. Her greatest achievement so far was healing the wounds of dogs and cats that had fell from trees and been knocked down by cars. Surgery could've saved them but it was easier if Evey just laid her hands down. Could she actually save a person from dying? Or who was already dead?

Evey sighed slowly and rubbed her face with her palms, pressing them into her eyes until she could see stars through the blackness and willing her mind to calm and clear itself.

"Hey? Evey, right?" A voice asked, breaking the cool silence of the library with gruff tones. It was Logan leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah," Evey replied quickly, glancing at the scrapbook she hadn't put back. "I'm sorry, I was just…curious."

"It's what it's there for kid," Logan replied, stepping over the threshold of the library, clearly something he didn't do very often.

"I had no idea," Evey mumbled, looking down at the scrapbook sadly. "There's been so much suffering on our part." Evey surprised herself with her choice of words; she was identifying herself among the rest.

"It's all down to misunderstanding," Logan said with an irritated sigh as he sat down opposite the new girl. "It's been the same throughout history unfortunately, anything remotely different to what's considered normal needs to be cured. Or exterminated."

"I've been so naïve about all this," Evey admitted, toying with the dog eared corner of the book. "Me and Warren, we grew up without knowledge of the community we belonged to. I've grown watching Warren doing everything possible to rid himself of his wings for he just longed to be normal. His father puts a lot of pressure on him."

"His father believes he is helping and to some extent, he is," Logan replied calmly. "There's been many before Warren Worthington the second and there'll be many after all with new and exciting prospects for us mutants," He finished sarcastically, propping his feet up on a chair next to the one he was sitting on.

"What's your gift?" Evey asked quietly after a few moments of silence. She scanned over the man but couldn't see anything physical.

"Concealed weapons," Logan replied with a bitter twang in his voice after a bemused smirk at her word 'gift'. "And the ability to self heal."

"Can you heal others?" Evey asked hopefully, thinking maybe she wasn't alone with her gift.

"Nah, mine's a selfish gift unlike yours," Logan replied with a small smirk at Evey's crestfallen expression. "Don't worry kid, we're all different."

"Hmm," Evey said in response, looking down at her lap. She had many, many questions for Logan but wasn't quite prepared to ask just yet. In truth, she was scared of what the answers might be.

"Look," Logan said, sensing Evey's troubles. "Everyone's in the same boat as you. No-one knows for sure what's going to happen so my advice to you is to do what you think would be best."

"I have no idea what the best thing to do is," Evey replied, flicking a glance at the scrapbook. "I know nothing of the history of mutants or even what I'm capable of. Then there's Warren…"

Evey trailed off and blushed furiously at her thoughts.

"Well that's something I certainly can't help you with," Logan replied, looking out across the gardens from where he sat. "You've got a long way to go kid and I don't envy you. Been there."

Evey furrowed her brow. Logan definitely gave the air of someone well travelled and Evey felt the urge to question him further about his past experiences but she held back. Logan didn't seem the reminiscing type.

"It'll be a voyage of discovery," Logan added with a wry smile. He rolled his legs from the chair where they had been resting and stood up with a stretch. "Keep reading," He said, indicating toward the bookcases with a nod before he turned and made his way out of the library.

Evey watched him leave and waited until his echoing footsteps could no longer be heard before she lolled forward to rest her forehead on the wood of the table. She felt tired and alone and very apprehensive about the information concealed inside leather bound copies of mutant history. She wanted to go home, back to her old life where all she did was work and fret over a certain pharmaceutical heir. Evey had been blissfully ignorant about the mutant community and Warren only yesterday.

Evey sighed loudly and dragged herself into the sitting position before reaching for the scrapbook and getting up to replace it on the shelf. Evey stood in front of the shelf and slotted the book back between many others. She ran her fingers back and forth against the spines absently as she toyed with the idea of pulling out another volume but was weary of what else she might uncover.

With Logan's last words ringing in her ears, Evey heaved out a massive and incredibly heavy volume entitled 'Mutant Registry' and placed it down on the desk behind her. She tucked a loop of hair behind her ear and sat down, staring at what was in front of her. Evey blew out her cheeks wearily and opened the cover.

"Here goes…" She said to herself and began reading.

- - -

"Oh hey? Logan, right? You haven't seen Evey have you, the girl I came here with?" Warren asked, catching Logan slightly by surprise. He lifted his eyes to look at Warren, who was hanging out of the room he shared with the girl. "You know, brown hair, brown eyes, snotty disposition?"

"Lost her, have we?" Logan replied, ignoring his last remark as he carried on striding down the hallway. Warren had no choice but follow after him.

"She took off," Warren admitted, looking at his feet. "Is there a library around? She always storms off to a library."

Logan glanced sideways at Warren. He certainly knew his friend well, he'd give him that.

"Yeah," Logan replied finally. "I was just talking to her. It's that way." Logan pointed over his shoulder without breaking stride, leaving Warren looking down the corridor then aimlessly back at Logan, who was fast disappearing. Warren shrugged and headed the way Logan had motioned too.

He looked through every doorway down the long stretch of hallway, his shoes continually screeching on the polished floor as he halted every few steps to peer inside a door.

Warren was beginning to get agitated now as he was finding his search fruitless. He halted at what would be his last door and peered in lazily, expecting to find an empty classroom or storeroom like the ones before. Instead he saw Evey, pouring over a book at the far end of the library, turning pages feverishly. Warren rolled his eyes before he could stop himself and rapped sharply on the door.

Evey shot a glance at the doorway and saw Warren waiting there. She ignored him and continued to read. She heard an audible sigh coming from his vicinity and the impending footsteps.

"What now?" Warren huffed as if he were preparing for a spanking from his mother but wanted to get the facts straight beforehand.

"I'm reading," Evey replied serenely, not pausing. She was tracing underneath the words with her index finger as she went so Warren knew exactly where she was. He tried reading some over her shoulder.

"Jesus! What the hell is this?" Warren asked after a couple minutes. He pulled the book away from Evey so he could continue reading while sitting down. Evey huffed angrily at him but Warren was too engrossed to notice as he flicked the page. "Is this right then?"

"I can't see why they would fib about it," Evey replied sourly, folding her arms. "Can I have my book back now please?"

"In a sec," Warren said impatiently as if Evey was the one who was interrupting him. He waved a hand at her and she slumped back into her seat, arms still tightly folded and her mouth drawn in a thin line as she watched him.

"I can't believe this!" Warren announced after several more minutes. Evey snapped from her daydream of peaceful reading and looked at her friend.

"There's so much more to learn than that," Evey replied. "I've only scratched the surface I believe. We're pretty sheltered about all this, Warren."

"That's not our fault though!" Warren replied. "These things were never available to us. Your parents still don't even know you're a mutant so they were hardly going to educate you on mutant rights and the word isn't even allowed to be spoken in my house!"

A sinking feeling in the pit of Evey's stomach suddenly reared its ugly head making her skin go cold. Evey had completely forgotten all about her regular life after all what had happened this morning, what if her parents had been watching the news?

"I think I'm going to be sick," Evey whimpered, covering her mouth with a hand. "The news, we were all over the news! Me proclaiming to the world that I'm a mutant!"

"Evey, listen to yourself! You sound like me!" Warren said seriously, taking both her hands in his own. "Look at me."

Evey obeyed, drawing her gaze up to Warren's nervously. She could feel the nerves in her stomach growling.

"Use some of the courage you gave me on yourself for a change," Warren said clearly. "Remember what you said to me, we have gifts and we're special. No one can take that from us. Your parents should be proud of you and if they're not then so what? You've always got me."

Evey could feel her bottom lip quivering horribly and she forced herself to look away again so she could blink back her embarrassing tears before they spilled over her cheeks.

"You're right," She replied somewhat tearfully and pulled her hands free from Warren's. She wiped her eye with the back of her hand quickly and clasped her hands in her lap out of the way.

"Where's Kitty then?" Evey asked after a few moments silence. Warren turned a page of the book before looking up at his friend.

"With the others I guess. I don't know," Warren replied gently.

"Oh," Evey replied in a small voice. She didn't know why she decided to bring Kitty up or why she had taken an instant dislike to the girl. Maybe it was the way Warren looked at her when they were in the living area.

"She's not you, y'know," Warren said somewhat conversationally but he didn't look up from the passage he was reading. He turned the page and glanced up at Evey, who had been staring at the top of his bent head.

"Good," Evey almost whispered and Warren looked away again.

Evey sighed inwardly. It seemed every new door she opened with Warren was met with another door, two windows and a garage.


	7. Eyes Open

**Chapter Six – Eyes Open**

After having spent an agonising thirteen minutes in silence, Evey thought it best to do a small cough that signalled Warren's attention.

"What?" He asked, looking up from the book he was reading intently. He pressed a fingertip under the word he was reading and looked back to Evey attentively.

"Maybe we had better go check what time dinner is or something? I just feel that we haven't socialised very much with these people. Well I haven't anyway," Evey explained stiffly, trying to avoid the whole Kitty conversation. She checked her watch nervously, it was approaching four.

"Yeah sure," Warren shrugged and gave a small sigh as he closed his book. "Since when do you worry about socialising anyway?"

"Well, since always thank you Warren," Evey said somewhat haughtily. "I do apologise if I didn't spend my youth binge drinking with idiots like someone who will remain nameless!"

"Jesus Christ," Warren sighed wearily. "Everything's a fight with you. Don't you know how to have a laugh at yourself?"

"I just don't like you saying I don't have friends when I do," Evey sniffed, wedging her giant volume back onto the bookcase. "Logan sure likes me a hell of a lot more than he likes you."

"Big deal," Warren replied, following Evey out of the library. "It's just because you're a woman whose good looking and got a pair of…"

"What?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow rather conversationally as the pair had came face to face with him upon exiting the library.

"When's dinner?" Evey practically yelled before giving a big grin and adding "Please?"

"I was just coming to tell you," Logan said slowly, taking his gaze from Warren and looking to Evey. "I thought you might be in your room but I found this. It's been going crazy."

Logan handed Evey her cell phone which was flashing and vibrating crazily. She looked at it grimly just as it stopped ringing. The screen told her she had twenty six missed calls.

"Thanks," Evey replied in a small voice. She pressed several buttons on her cell until she found the list of who had tried to call her. She gulped.

"Who's been calling?" Warren asked gently. Evey let out a small laugh.

"Work, some unknown numbers, Mother and your Dad," Evey replied. She pressed the 'off' button and tucked the phone into her pocket. She just wasn't ready to face reality with her parents just yet and the sick feeling in her stomach proved it.

"_My_ Dad?" Warren repeated, shocked. "Why would he call you? Why would he have your number actually?"

"I don't know," Evey shrugged. She caught Logan's eye and had momentarily forgotten he was still standing there.

"Dinner's at five," Logan announced. "Though you look like you could do with something now. Or a stiff drink even," Logan added as he motioned the pair to follow him back down the hallway. They followed him in silence; Evey was watching her feet moving as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world and doing her very best to ignore Warren, though wanting him to look at her and see how much Logan likes her instead of him. It didn't work out.

"Hey Logan?" A small boy had run up to the three from further up the corridor. "Storm says you should come look at this."

The boy was young, perhaps ten and wore massive black rimmed glasses. He looked apprehensive about approaching the three and Evie could tell it was because of her and Warren.

"What? What is it?" Logan questioned, wondering what the hell Storm wanted him to look at.

"It's on the news, Magneto has attacked Alcatraz Island," the boy answered quickly, just wishing Logan would not question him further and follow to where everyone was watching the television.

Evey grabbed Warren's hand and he squeezed it hard. She knew exactly what he was thinking, who the hell is Magneto and Alcatraz Island is where his father would most likely be. After everything, he still remained Warren's family.

The pair followed Logan down the corridor until they reached the place where she and Warren had met Kitty and Peter earlier on. Most of the school by the looks of it had gathered around and were watching intently. Logan bee lined for Storm and they immediately began talking in hushed whispers.

"Your Dad," Evey managed as quietly as possible.

"I know," Warren replied, his jaw set hard. He took his hard gaze away from the TV met Evey's eyes. "I have to go back."

"Warren…" Evey began but what could she say? She knew Warren far too well and even after everything that had happened today, even she herself could not persuade Warren to stay away. It was the right choice to make and they both knew it.

"I think you should come too," Warren said and this took Evey by surprise. "You're much more capable than I give you credit for. If there's people hurt or whatever then you can help them."

"Warren, no!" Evey protested. "What about all this 'I'm no superhero' crap? We can't just fly in there and save the day, look at that!" Evey pointed to the TV which was showing scenes of fires and general destruction.

"I'm serious Evangeline. If my father is hurt then you can help him," Warren argued seriously. He moved closer to her and grasped the tops of her arms. "You can do this."

Evey didn't meet his eyes, she was thinking and biting her tongue with such force that it would in up in two if she didn't speak. "I'll come. But just you remember who your father is."

It was good enough for Warren so he didn't argue. He knew what she was hinting at but he didn't dare bite the bait in case she changed her mind.

The pair turned to Logan, who was still talking to Storm. Warren wasted no time in stalking straight over to the adults and clearing his throat loudly.

"Whatever your plan is, it involves me and Evey. My father is there and he needs our help," Warren declared and set his jaw as he waited for a reply. Evey had to roll her eyes at him, he was clearly a spoilt rich kid, no one could deny that.

"Look kid," Logan began, not enjoying being spoken to like that by Warren but Storm interrupted.

"You can come. We're going to need all the help we can get," She said darkly as her eyes flicked to the TV once more. "Logan, let's move."

Warren gave Logan a sarcastic grin before turning back and meeting Evey, who was standing alone and watching the news. She looked tired as she met his gaze with hers.

"Thanks for volunteering me for that Warren," She said, immediately on the attack and motioning to the news. "If you hadn't noticed by the way, I'm a vet. Not a miraculous healer! I don't even know if I can heal humans!"

"You healed me," Warren said, his voice was low. "When we were kids, you healed me. I know you wanted to be a doctor and now is your chance to finally help people. Don't be such a wimp."

"Wimp!" Evey exploded and Warren gave her a lazy smile, knowing he'd get a reaction. "I'm never listening to you again though. Never."

"Whatever," Warren replied, slightly sarcastically and took her hand, leading her towards Logan and Storm who were already making their way our of the room.

"Here we go," Evey breathed and couldn't help a little smirk as she and Warren swept past Kitty while he was still holding Evey's hand.


End file.
